The Trampoline Incident
by Tokuni Namonaihito
Summary: One day Terezi is so bored that she spontaneously decides to grab Karkat and trespass on the Strider's property to use their trampoline. Mix some blackmail, hoses, and lack on pants into this mess and you have yourself a fluffy story. An AU where all the kids/trolls live in a small neighborhood together and have fun screwing around. Soon to be a series of oneshots. Also on ao3!


****Dear readers, this is the very first work I am uploading to this site. If you find any errors or mistakes please tell me. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

Terezi was bored.

Seriously bored.

She had tried everything. LARPing, trolling John, dicking around with Dave, doing homework, everything.

But she was still bored.

And she'd had it. She was not going to get anywhere like this. She stormed out of her house and down the street. She didn't stop down until she was in front of Karkat's door, knocking on it so loudly the next door neighbors dog barked.

Karkat swung open the door, wearing nothing but a long, gray shirt and one red sock.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK TEREZI!? IT IS SEVEN IN THE FUCKING MORNING WHY IN THE HOLY HELL ARE YOU KNOCKING ON MY DOOR! I WAS SLEEPING GOG DAMN IT ALL! TEREZI I SWE-"

Terezi leaned forward and kissed Karkat on the lips. "Hey Karkles."

That sure as hell shut him up.

Terezi pulled back and looked at Karkat's adorable, beat red face.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him down the street, past her house, John's, Vriska's, and Tavros'. She arrived in front of Dave's halting so suddenly that Karkat, who was struggling not to trip while being dragged along, crashed right into her and fell on his butt.

"Jegus Terezi! Can't you just tell me what you want?! I'm not even wearing any pants! Was it really necessary to drag me all the way to this nooksucker's house to inform me of something that will probably be so mind ragingly stupid that I will puke up all the organs necessary for my survival ont-"

"Yes," Terezi responded, interrupting Karkat for the second time this morning. She laughed at Karkat's look of disgust and pulled him up off the ground.

The lass then barely gave the tired, adorable boy any time to brush off the dirt on his bare legs before dragging him into Dave's back yard and throwing him onto the Strider's trampoline. The said trampoline was standing right next to a bright pink, outdoor play house.

"Shit!" Karkat screamed ever so loudly as he hit the material in the middle of the trampoline. He was just about to get off and abscond the fuck out of there when Terezi said something that made him stop dead.

"Set one foot off that propulsion aid and I will post the video of you dancing and singing to Lady Gaga's Just Dance on Dave's blog."

"You wo-"

"Oh yes I would Karkat."

"STOP CUTTING ME OFF EVEVERY F-"

"Stay right there, I'm going to go grab you some pants." Terezi gestured to Karkat's shirt, which happened to be dangerously close to relieving his genitals.

Karkat blushed furiously and pulled his shirt down over his knees.

Terezi cackled at Karkat's reaction and stepped inside the Strider household to get Karkat some pants.

The boy grumbled some more profanities and crossed his arms, but not before taring off his sock. His favorite red sock, in fact. And it just happened to have two holes in it now, no thanks to Terezi. Not that he would hold it against her or anything.

A few minutes later she was back with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. Karkat leaned over the side of the trampoline and snatched the pants out of Terezi's hands.

"What took you so long?" Karkat mumbled angrily, the blush still lingering on his cheeks.

"Nothing~" Terezi sing-songed playfully. She laughed and walked back over to the side of Dave and Bro's house in which located a shed. The door opened with a creak and Terezi stepped inside.

"What are you doing?" Karkat asked, slipping on the pants. Terezi could smell frustration in his voice, along with a hint of worry. Terezi picked up a hose and exited the shed.

She walked over to the porch on the back of the Strider home and screwed the hose onto the little, rusted nozzle thingy. In one swift motion she twisted the handle above the nozzle, realesing ice cold water all over the grass.

The water was pouring out of the end almost instantaneously and Karkat was scooting towards the back of the trampoline, eyes wide.

"Terezi if you spray that water on me so help me gog I will- Ah!"

Terezi placed her thumb over the opening of the hose and shot Karkat right in the chest.

"You will what?" Terezi inquired.

"F-fuck! Jegus Terezi stop s-spraying me!"

"You will 'fuck'? Why would you 'fuck', Karkat? What good would that do?" she cackled.

Terezi ran gracefully up to the trampoline and swung the hose around in Karkat's face. The water flew about and soaked Karkat even further.

He growled and reached out towards Terezi, attempting to grab the hose. Welp, that didn't work out very well. All he succeeded in doing was groping the air wildly and falling forward onto the trampoline.

The second attempt ended in a similar manner; though the third was very successful. Once he had got a good hold of the hose he clumsily turned the opening away from himself and towards Terezi. She was drenched within seconds.

"Hey!" Terezi said, feigning anger and trying (unsuccessfully, I may add) to hold back her laughter.

Karkat sat on his knees and placed his thumb over the opening of the hose.

"Bluh!" Terezi lifted her hands to cover her face as Karkat aimed the stream of water directly at her protein chute.

Terezi ducked down and scurried under the trampoline. Karkat scooted to the edge of the large, dangerous toy and leaned over the side so he was upside down and facing Terezi. His ginger hair fell out of his face and drops of water cascaded down the strands and hit the ground without a sound.

"If you promise to _never_ do this again I will let you go." He squirmed a little, and his expression lacked the sternness in his words.

"Your making it sound like you have the upper hand, Karkles. Did you forget about the video?"

"To hell with the video. Let's just stop this." Karkat growled.

Terezi crawled out from under the trampoline and faced Karkat. "But I was having fun!" she pouted.

Karkat curled up a little and closed his eyes. He scrunched his eyebrows together and started rubbing his temples with his index fingers. The hose was still in his hand and the water fell lazily onto his knee.

"I swear, Terezi, if you don't stop this right now I will personally rip your intestines out of your abdomen, _through _your throat and hang you by them. And I swear to the gog damned heavens that you will be alive through every fucking second that it is happening so-"

Karkat didn't get to finish his rant (hell, he hadn't even started) because Terezi had slipped out of under the trampoline and padded silently around him while his eyes were closed. She reached out slowly, her waste pushing against the metal rim of the propulsion device as her back arched over so she could lean further a bit more to grab Karkat's baggy shirt. With a tug Karkat was pulled off the trampoline. He landed on the ironically well kept grass with a thud and a yelp.

Terezi didn't waste a second and immediately crawled on top of Karkat, purposely pushing her crotch into Karkat's dick. She leaned in really close to his face and stared into his eyes for a moment before nuzzling her nose against his. Karkat blushed, but hesitantly rubbed back. Terezi felt him slip a smile and held back a laugh. She pulled back and instantly licked Karkat's nose. _ A very long, slow lick._

Terezi sat back up quickly to see Karkat's tensed, surprised from. She made sure to remember that face and what she did to get to see it. Maybe she could do it again. No, scratch that.. She _will _do that again.

Terezi leaned down again and whispered into Karkat's ear; feeling him tense even further then relax again.

"I know you wouldn't do that, Karkles. You love me too much."

"Hey, ya two love birds."

Karkat's head snapped to the side to face Dave's older brother and guardian: Dirk.

"My house is filled to the fucking brim with freshly shredded ice ready to melt away and flood out our asses all the way over to Japan were I will force you to read shoujo manga and watch shitty but kawaii anime till your eyes bleed. Better come and poor some flavored sugar water on this bitch and inhale it before it's too late."

He paused and looked at the hose, which was still spraying water all over the grass.

"Now we have blueberry, cherry, watermelon, and orange. Pick your choice out of the shipping sugar water of the Strider household, pour it on ice, and suck it up like it's your waifu's should-be would-be if it could-be censored parts."

Dave crossed his arms. "Gross, dude."

Terezi jumped up off Karkat and ran towards Dave. " I call cherry, Dave! Don't suck up all the red goodness before I get there~!"

Dave flash stepped into the house, with Terezi following not far behind.

Karkat sat up and looked over at Dirk, still blushing from when Terezi made that comment. Dirk smirked than disappeared, not even leaving a blur when he moved like Dave did.

Karkat felt a chill run down his spine, the quickly scurried into the Strider house to get his snow cone.

* * *

Flavors gotten by the characters-

Terezi: Cherry (red)

Karkat: Blueberry (blue, leaning towards teal. he blushed furiously when he was pouring it; occasionally glancing at Tz)

Dave: Blueberry+Cherry (red and blue but it ended up turning a dark purple in some places)

Dirk: Watermelon+Orange (green and orange, it didn't have time to seep together to form an ugly brown after and expert pouring because Dirk poured the snow cone down the back of Dave's shirt)


End file.
